Broken souls
by grey0415
Summary: the nightmare that terrorize christian came to life... can he save the only person he love the most? TRIGGERS... abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **CG-pov**

My first four years of life are nothing but a living nightmare, seeing my mother used drugs and be used by a multiple man are not a sight to be seen for a child as young as me. The day the crack whore died is the day I start to live.

Grace and Carrick Grey are, god sent to give me a second chance to have a happy life and stable living. I finally have a food, toys, a bedroom and parents that loves me with my adopted siblings, Elliot and Mia.

But thing changed when I hit my teenage year since I can't stand to be touch without lashing out to whoever dare to touch me. Meeting Elena Lincoln changed the direction of my path, she teach control through BDSM.

I graduate top of my class and accepted in Harvard but the second year of my college I drop out and started my own company the Grey House.

Since we stop our arrangement she's the one who is providing me submissives but then one night changed that when I saw the most alluring and beautiful creature I've ever seen.

I was on a business trip in Detroit and I was so fucking tense so I decided to visit an exclusive club.

Anastasia Steele, she's working as escort/submissive to get through college and life. No living relatives, her parents died when she was 10 years old since then she'd jump from foster home to another.

At first I'm paying her for her service while I was staying there after a week of being with her almost every night, I offer her a proposition to be my contractual sub and fly her with me back in Seattle. She agreed and within a month she's living two floor below from my penthouse in Escala.

Elena is not happy about it and try to convince me to put her back to Detroit but I don't know but I feel so drawn to ana that I couldn't let her go and let someone else to have her, the thought of another man touching her or fucking her got my blood boiling rage and want to kill someone who would dare to touch what is mine.

After I told her to fuck off and mind her own business she leave me alone and never say anything.

Until I realize that I've fallen in love with my submissive. Ana is beautiful inside and out, I started to build her self-confidence and help her with her education. After a year of being together I proposed and got married after a month. I thought that we are going to be happy but no its not that easy. We just celebrated our second wedding anniversary when my world came crashing down on me and bring me back to hell that I've came from before she came into my life, I didn't know that she will be the one who will put me back to the deepest dark of the world.

 _It's been four years but I still remember the day that kill me like it was yesterday. We are in my parent's house with my siblings and a few of our closest friend celebrating my 29_ _th_ _birthday and our pregnancy when Mia said that she has something to show us. We turn to face the giant flat screen of my Parent's it was a slide show throughout my life since I was a kid to my wedding day. But instead of picture of mine, a video show up, and the main character is my wife with another man. It's Jack fucking Hyde he is Ana's boss in SIP._

 _They are in a bed fucking each other with my wife tied up in the bed post. I couldn't breathe and I didn't remember what happened all I know is I see a fucking red and my mind is blank._

 _I never held a hand on woman unless you're a submissive but it was there choice and they love the bite of a cane, whip and belt._

 _I remember grabbing ana's arm and drag her outside of my parent's house._

" _how could you" I hiss_

" _Christian please listen to me….. he was threatening me" ana cry_

" _I should of listen to Elena… I thought I could change you and give you a better life… but I guess once a whore always will be a whore…. Now I see that baby is not mine" I was just starting to accept the idea of being a father._

" _I want you to get out and never come back…. Or I would throw you in jail and take that baby of yours away from you" I yell my hold on her arm got tighten until she cry out in pain._

" _. ! and never come back" I push her hard that she landed on her ass. For a sec I feel worried that it might hurt the baby but seeing her over cloud any feelings I have for her._

 _I turn away from her and stomp back inside my parents house and I forbid my staff and family to help her._

Since then I never see her or heard from her, she didn't came back to penthouse. I don't know what happened to her or if she's still alive.

I came back to the lifestyle I know and become more heartless dom than before and I always choose who looks like ana.

It's been a week and Elena still hasn't found me a new submissive and I'm try of her. I went to her house to pay her a visit and went straight to her office. Her door is ajar and I hear her talking to phone but that's not what it stop me from opening her door.

"oh Jack I told you our plan is going to work… he threw her out like a garbage and never look for her… now I got on tight leash on Christian Grey and he doesn't know that his beloved ana is innocent" I feel sick to my stomach.

"yes.. he didn't believe her when she told him that you threatening her to oblige to you" Elena laugh her sinister laugh.

"well say hi for me to her pet whore" she hang up and saw me standing in her open door.

"what the fuck is that?" I ask stopping myself from killing her.

"darling…. What are you talking about?" she stutter.

"I wont ask you again Elena" this time I grab her neck and hold it slamming her to her wall.

"what the fuck did you do!" I scream and I see her eyes starting to black she clawing my arm.

"Mr Grey" Taylor and sawyer came barging and trying to pry my hold on her neck.

"sir your killing her" taylor say

"I don't care… she's the reason why I treat my wife so horrible" I didn't realize that I have tears running down my cheeks.

"sir if you kill her we wouldn't know the whole truth" I know his right.

"mistress" we gasp and I see a boy who looks like to be a fifteen years old.

I turn back to Elena who is pale as ghost staring wide eye to the boy.

"I'm such a fucking fool!" I yell at her

"I should of listen to ana when she said that you just used me" everything ana told me about is true.

"Christian he needs it just like you" she say.

"start talking Elena or I would call the authority" I coldly say to her.

"when you told me about Anastasia and saw you with her I knew from then that you fallen in love with her…. But I didn't do anything not until I met Jack and learned how much he hates you" elena starts talking.

"then I thought that you will get tired of her but then you proposed to her and got married!" she hiss.

"but then coincident that she apply and got hired in SIP…. That's where the plans start…. A month after working there… Jack started to blackmail your precious Anastasia" I keep my distance from her to prevent myself from killing her.

"what kind of blackmail?" I ask

"jack knows that she's a whore before you met her…. And he kill you after he exposed you and her past" she smile like remember something.

"the video on my birthday?" she just look at me smugly.

"well that video is true… but your beloved wife is under influence of drugs…. He drug her so she wouldn't fight" technically he rape her… my ana.

What the fuck have I done

"where is he now?" I go to lunged at her but Taylor move fast and grab me.

"oh I remember how you threw her out without hearing her" her evil laugh can be heard throughout the house.

"call the police Taylor" that stop her from laughing and stare at me.

"you told me you wouldn't" I smirk

"I didn't say anything" she smugly smile at me.

"then say goodbye to your Anastasia" I turn on my heels and pull out my phone.

"Welch I need you to locate a call from Elena's phone and background check for my wife" I say

"give me a ten minutes sir" I hung up and I hear the siren.

I see the police officer drag Elena out of her house and the boy is wrapped in a blanket.

"Grey" I snap not checking who is calling.

"sir the location of the call is from Detroit" my breathe hitch.

"exact location" I have bad feeling about this.

"is…. Your childhood address sir" I feel my knees got weak.

"Taylor call Steven to prepare the jet we're going to Detroit" I say and we walk to my SUV after we give our statement to the police.

"what about the update background of Anastasia?" I ask

"I already sent it to you sir" I can hear a but

"but sir…. It seems she's vanishing nothing changed from her old background… nothing" what the fuck?

"find her do what you have to do to find her" I bark and hang up that phone.

I don't know what situation we're going to see or what going to happen but something is for sure.

Jack fucking Hyde is a dead man.

I'm going to find you ana and I will do anything for you to forgive me.

I hope I'm not too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

We finally landed in Detroit the place I swore to never set foot again. It's only 4:00 am and we are headed towards the hotel to stay for a few hours to formulate an action. I don't know what to expect but my guts telling me to prepare myself.

"welch" I answer my phone.

"sir still nothing… I can locate Mrs. Grey" where are you Anastasia.

"keep looking" I hang up and turn my head to Taylor and Sawyer.

"sir the covert I assign earlier said that Hyde came to the apartment last night with a friend… and left late last night" what are you doing here Hyde.

"and he said that…. He heard a cry… a child's cry sir" that get my attention and stare wide eye to him.

"what do you mean he heard a fucking child crying" I yell.

"he can be sure if the cry is coming from the same apartment sir" what the fuck

"found out" I bark. Rubbing my temple.

"yes sir" they left and went to their rooms.

I make a call to Ros and told her I wouldn't be available until further notice and of course she curse and scream but agree in the end. Next is my mother dialing her number, it rings a couple of times before she answer.

"hi mom… sorry to woke you up" I sigh.

"Christian… are you alright?" Grace ask pick up my tone of voice.

"no mom… I made a mistakes mom… ana… she didn't cheat on me, she was rape" I let out the tears that I was holdning.

"son where are you… I'm coming" I can hear some ratling.

"I'm in Detroit mom" I say and she got quiet.

"wh….what are you doing there?" she knows that I hate coming here.

"I don't know mom… but Jack Hyde is here" that's only thing I say.

"Christian let the police handle it" she's concern.

"don't worry about me mom… I wouldn't do anything" for now.

"we're coming there" I want to stop her but the land is already dead.

Its seven o'clock and we are headed towards the apartment that's hold all my bad memories. I see the old apartment building and the poor situations in here.

We stop in front of a cheap car that is park right in front of the apartment, a build muscular man step out and get inside my SUV.

"the target is still there but throughout the night a couple of guys came and went inside the apartment" he report. I look out of the apartment and I feel like going to have panic attack.

"anything else? About the child you heard?" I ask looking back at him.

"I didn't hear it again sir… but there is a woman's voice" I wait for him to elaborate.

"at first I heard a lot of shouting then a cry but after that is too quiet and the guys starting to come and stay there for an hour or so" oh please… please do let it be her.

"taylor have you contact your buddy that is chief of police here?" I ask Taylor

"yes sir they will be here any minute now" he say and I can see his jaw is tense.

"let's go" I order and we all step out of the SUV.

We walk a few feet then Taylor knock on the door.

We hear a commotion then the clicking sound of the lock then the door open reveling jack Fucking Hyde,

Sawyer immediately grab him when he attempted to run back inside.

"oh looks who's here the great Christian Grey" he smirk but before I could say anything, we see some move from the door on our left side and I feel like de javu.

There is standing a four years old of myself in large torn white shirt clasping the teddy bear that I knew.

It was ana's teddy bear and I couldn't breathe.

"mommy" he call out but no one is answering him.

"Grey meet your son" my head turn so fast in Hyde's direction and he is smiling devilish at me.

"what the fuck are you talking about?" I ask angerly.

No please god no.

"are you blind look at him" I know what he is talking about.

Before anyone can do anything I grab him by his collar and slam him on the nearest wall.

"what the fuck did you do" I scream and the boy cried terrified.

"like father like son" before I could kill him the police came.

"mommy!" the boy cry calling for his mommy.

I loosen my hold in Hyde and throw him in the police.

"mommy!" he continue to cry and I rush to him but stop dead in my tracks when he back away from me.

"it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" I say softly.

"I want my mommy" ana! I frantically look around and I see an open door.

Then Sawyer rush inside yelling to call an ambulance.

I run towards the room and I feel like i'm reliving my nightmare and I see my crack whore of a mother. There on the floor is a naked, bone skin figure of a woman.

This is worse than my nightmare.

This cannot be happening

"no….. no no… NO!" I shake my head violently.

"sir is…. Ana" Taylor whisper and I kneel down and grab her.

"baby… wake up… I'm here I'm so sorry… please wake up ana….ANASTASIA!" I cry holding her against my chest.

"mommy!" I look up and I see my son.

Oh god my son!

"Taylor!" I say and he immediately went to my son but he fights against him. I knew the sign of being afraid to be touch.

The ambulance finally got here and they immediately assist ana's condition.

"we have to move now" one of the nurse yell.

My son keep kicking and screaming for ana and I know this will stay on him.

I got to do something!

"I got him" I say to Taylor and kneel on my knees.

"your mommy is going to be find now… the bad man is going away he will never hurt you and mommy again" I promise and attempt to hold him.

Thankfully he let me hold his tiny hands.

"I'm here to help you… and I'm going to help mommy too ok?" I say and I feel my eyes burn from stopping myself to cry.

I lead him outside of the shitty apartment and went to my awaiting SUV. One of the nurses want to check on my son but he was terrified.

"sir I need to check on him" she say

"please can we do that in the hospital… as you can see his scared" I plead

"ok sir" she nod and went back to the ambulance and drive away.

We follow them and I look at my frighten son who is clutching on his teddy bear looking so confuse and all I want to do is to hold him in my arms but I know he won't let me touch him.

"hi… what is your name?" I want to kick myself for not knowing my own son's name.

"Theodore Raywen Steele but mommy call me teddy" he whisper hiding his face.

"I'm Christian Grey" I say looking at him.

"I know" he quietly say.

My heart constrict and my breath hitch, does he know who I am?

"you know who I am?" I ask feeling the tears back in my eyes.

"mommy told me" before I could I ask anything else the SUV stop and look at the window and see we are in the hospital.

We pull up and the ambulance started to unload ana and rush inside.

I want to run after them but I can't leave my son alone.

The nurse from earlier lead me to emergency room to check on teddy.

I stay at the line of sight while dialing my mother's number.

"mom" I say

"we just touch down… where are you?" she ask frantic

"I'm at the hospital mom" I swallow the lump in my throat to get rid of the image of my ana lying on the floor.

"what? What did you do? Why are you in the hospital?" she ask rapidly.

"I didn't do anything mom… but I need you here now" I plead.

"we will be there" I tell her the hospital name and hang up.

I see teddy shying away from the nurse and doctor looking so scared.

"hey buddy it's ok" I tell him trying to sooth him.

He finally let the nurse and doctor to check up on him.

When they lift his overly large shirt, I want to haunt down Hyde and kill him. My son is covered with bruise and you can clearly see the fading scar from a belt or something but thankfully he didn't burn him like the pimp burned me with his fucking cigarette.

The doctor who is middle age woman gasp and I see sympathy in her eyes.

They take his weight and measure him.

He is underweight and so small for his age, just like me.

I don't know how long it has been but the next thing I knew my mother and father along with my siblings rush towards me.

"Christian" my mom call and check me with her eyes for any sign of injury.

"mom" I cry out and hug her.

"mom I have a son" I whisper

"darling where is he?" she ask and look at me.

"his there" I nod my head to point where's my son who is now sitting looking around him.

Grace let out a gasp and so was my father and siblings.

"where is ana?" my father ask this time.

"they checking up on her" I choke out, I tell them how I found them and how badly they're condition are.

"family of Anastasia Grey?" the doctor ask looking at his chart.

Teddy is now asleep in the private room in the hospital.

"how is she?" I ask immediately.

"and you are?" he ask looking around my family.

"I'm her husband Christian Grey and this are my parents Grace and Carrick Grey" I say a shitty husband, I thought to myself.

"Mrs. Grey will be here any moment now" we arranged the largest room available so my son and ana can be together in one room.

"she's suffer in severe malnourished, multiple broken bones, bruise ribs and scarring on her back and lots of cigarette burned, three on each thighs, back, and her lower belly and some of her injuries are healed not in the right way" he say looking at his chart.

"and a high amount of drugs in her system and to be honest is a miracle that she's not over dose…. But I'm scared for the mental health though" he furrow his brow.

"what do you mean doc?" my mom ask.

"when we are checking her injuries she seems out of sort or not in herself, so I contacted the psychiatrist we have here to evaluate her when she woke up but for now we are going to let her sleep while reducing all the drugs in her system" I'm going to be sick.

We say thank you and he left within a minute the nurses are pushing ana's bed and attach her to different wires.

She looks so small and fragile.

My family gasp seeing ana's condition.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to say happy new year everyone... I know its been so long... I want to say thank you to nokuzet for reviewing/proofread this chapter, you are my first blessing for this year... I'm very so grateful for you...**

 **Here's the new chapter... Enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

 **Chapter three**

We have been in the hospital for three days my parents are staying in the hotel nearby and my siblings are with them, so far my son is slowly opening up to us and getting comfortable.

As of for me I never left the hospital room where are my son and ana who is still asleep and the color of her skin and cheeks are starting to have a color.

The couch that is place on the corner of the room became my bed and my son had already have the clear to go home yesterday but he doesn't want to leave his mother.

Thanks to Grace, she convince my son to go with them but last night I receive a report from Sawyer stating that teddy woken up from his nightmare and screaming for his mommy.

I was so torn apart, I want to be there for him and console him but I didn't want to ana to wake up in the hospital room.

I was relieve when Sawyer told me that Grace has calm him down and lay with him until he fall back to sleep.

My nightmare came back with vengeance but this time its ana and teddy. I only got a couple of hours sleep each night then I try to get some work done to occupied my mind.

Ana has been having nightmares as well but she still doesn't woken up the doctor said that the drugs are gone in her system, she just need to rest to regain some strength.

It's the fifth day and ana still hasn't woken up. I've talk to Gail to contact an interior designer for teddy's room and ana. Even if I long to have her back to our bed I know is impossible for us to get back how we used to be but I will do anything to keep them safe and love them.

John my therapist has been calling me but I'm not ready yet to talk to him, I just want to focused on my son and ana to get better so we can finally get back home.

I know teddy and my parents are in the zoo right now and my siblings are went back to Seattle Ethan, Mia's fiancé got sick and Elliot's wife Kate is due to give birth to their first child in a few weeks now.

So far mom and dad said that teddy is getting better and putting a lot of weight and he is not scared to them like from the start.

Teddy and I started to bond, like yesterday we went to park while my parents stay here with ana. He is not like me when I was his age and I was so thankful for that, he told me that ana always hide him whenever Hyde came and she will always take the beating for my son.

That's the difference between and crack whore and ana, my birth mom never protect me from the pimp and just let him to beat the shit out of me, while ana takes all the beating and burns.

When my parents take him back to the hotel for the night, I broke down holding ana's hand, sobbing until I fall asleep.

 **^…..^**

Ros has been so understanding and handling everything at the Grey House. I know she has a soft spot for my wife since the beginning.

"mmmm" my train of thought stop when I hear it.

"no… please… stop! Leave him alone please…. Stop ahhhhhh!" she woke up sitting straight up wide eye, and she started to look around her.

"ana" I rush to her but when I grab her to pull her against me, she lash out.

"no… please stop…. Please stop!" she's hitting my face and chest, fighting against me.

"shh… its ok baby I'm here… its me ana" I cry ignoring every hit she's giving.

"I'm here no one is going to hurt you again ana please… wake up I'm here" I feel my tears slide down on my cheeks.

She finally stop fighting and her breath even out, she fall back to sleep and gently I lay her down. Taylor is standing by the door looking at me with unbearable expression. I nod indicating that I'm ok, we're ok and he nod back and back away closing the door behind him.

I went to the bathroom to see the damage, I have scratch on my left cheek, I lean on the bathroom sink and bow my head letting out a silent cry. I want to hit something and scream, I couldn't contain the boiling rage inside me, I punch the mirror welcoming the pain shoot through my hand.

I look up and see myself in the mirror, just like the mirror I feel so broken inside.

"sir?" Taylor barge in and look at my bleeding hand.

"sir the nurse is here to check your hand" I feel so numb and follow him back to the room.

After cleaning and stitching my hand the doctor left and my mom came and I can tell she's mad.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!" she hiss.

"what on earth your thinking?" look up to her and her eyes soften when she see my fluffy red eyes.

"oh my darling boy" she envelop me in her loving arms and hold me.

"son punching the mirror can't solve everything that is happening, you only get yourself hurt" I stay quiet cause I feel so drain right now.

"why don't you take your son out and I will stay here with ana" she offer and smile gently at me.

"ok mom" I stood up and kiss her cheek, I turn to ana and kiss her forehead.

"I'll be right back baby" I whisper then walk out of the room.

Teddy and I spend our afternoon eating ice cream and going to aquarium. He is smiling and clapping everytime he see the divers do their flip with the dolphins. For the first time from this morning I smile and forget the bad things, enjoying my moment with my son.

Its after five when my phone rings and my mother's name flashes in my screen, I know something happened and I immediately know its ana.

"dad can you come and get teddy?" I ask after my father answer his phone.

"I'm on my way to the hospital now son" he say

"ok I'll see you there" I hang up we arrive at the hospital and my father is there.

"teddy grandpa is here and I will see you tomorrow ok?" I say caressing his cheek

"I want see mommy" he whine

"I know buddy…. Go with grandpa for now tomorrow you will see mommy ok?" I say crossing my finger for him to agree.

"ok" he whisper

"that's my boy" I kissed his cheek and hand him to my father. After saying bye to them, Taylor and I rush inside to ana's room.

We came to ana's floor and I see my mother pacing back and forth in front of ana's door when she sees us she run to me.

"mom what happened?" I ask going to ana's room only for her to stop me.

"son-"she was cut off by piercing scream coming from ana's room.

"what the fuck is going on" I run pass my mother and barge in.

There is doctor and two male nurses, holding ana.

"please… no more… not that… please please let me go… I will be a good girl… please no" ana is struggling against them and I see the doctor trying to sedate her.

I sand still in the door way, wide eye and trying to hold back my tears. I feel a hand on my forearm.

"she woke up screaming and looking for teddy, I try to calm her down but she get out of her bed, harshly pull out her dextrose so I call the nurse" my mom has tears in her eyes and I just now notice her blouse is kind of torn and she has some scratches in her arms.

I look back up to ana and I can tell the sedation is getting in her.

"please…. Stop…. No more" she utter each word slowly, pleading with them until she went limp in the arms of the nurse.

After they settle her down, we back out of the room. I sit on the floor my back against the wall and my mom kneel beside me.

"I feel like such a failure mom…. This is all my fault if I just let her to explain and listen to her… none of this would of happened… I handed her to him" I cry letting all out, sobbing like a child, placing my arms on my bended knees, bowing my head and let the tears.

The guilt, anger, and regrets are eating me and I don't know what else to do except to cry.

Grace gently grab my chin turning my head in her direction.

"you listen to me young man… yes you should have listen to her but… there is nothing you can do about it, you can't change it… she's here and so is your son focuse on that… no matter what you do beating yourself up there is nothing you can do to change the past… now I want you to compose yourself and be a man you still have the present and the future" says Grace sternly looking me in the eye.

I know my mom is right they are still here and I would do everything to make things right and I will make all the people who is responsible to pay.

They will see the wrath of Christian fucking Grey.

They will feel the pain they cause and its more ten time worse.

Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln you will be wishing to die when I'm done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next morning I wake up because of some moaning and the moaning I'm hearing is not from pleasure, is from pain.

My eyes snap open and I see ana having nightmare again.

"shh…baby its ok" I try to comfort her

"please…no…no… Christian! Please help" she cry but her eyes still close.

"I'm here baby… and I won't let anything happened to you ever again" I promise.

Thankfully her nightmare is not worse like she had from the other night, and she calm down after a few minutes of me rubbing her back soothingly.

I settle back down to my chair and just watch her sleeping.

Even in her sleep you can see that she's in discomfort not like before, I always love to watch her sleep she looks so peaceful and beautiful there is no signed of any discomfort unlike now, you can see she's in pain, not just physically but emotionally scarred.

"Mr. Grey a moment please sir" Taylor say and the way his eyes harden I know something is not right.

"what it is?" I ask and we move to the far corner of ana's room.

"the police contacted me earlier sir" I tense and wait for him to continue.

"they found some disturbing tapes and pictures of Mrs. Grey in the apartment" he fucking video tape my wife?

"the contain of it I already email it to you sir… but I advise you to not open it" that means whatever in that videos are not good.

"I already call you father sir and send him the video" my head snap back to Taylor.

"is it really that bad?" I ask.

"really bad sir" I nod my head and he turn on his heels and out of the room. I remain standing on the window deep in my thought.

"teddy" I hear a whisper and I immediately look at Ana, she's starting to wake up in a few long stride, I was in her bedside holding her hand.

She woke up startle looking around her. She's freaking out.

"hey hey… your safe ana" I try to sooth her again but she look at me wide eyes then turn it into blank expression.

"what the are you doing here?" she ask. I don't know what to say to her.

"h…how I got here?" she ask looking around the hospital room.

"oh god… take it out please" she freak out when she see the dextrose that attach to her arm, trying to pull it out again.

"please no… stop it ana.. I'll call the burse and ask them" I say stopping her hand. I press the call buttons and the next comes immediately in a matter of minute.

"welcome back Mrs. Grey" the middle age nurse say smiling warmly at her.

"will you please take this out please" ana ask pleadingly at the nurse. Nurse Maggie look at me warily and I nod my head.

"ok please hold still" she pull it out and put a cotton and tape it.

"I'll just go and call the doctor, do you need anything Mrs Grey?" nurse Maggie ask.

"no one calls me that… I would like some water please" ana's voice is raspy, rubbing her arms slowly.

"I'll be right back" the nurse is out of the door, leaving me and ana alone.

"hi" I say taking a sit beside her bed.

"where is teddy?" she ask looking in her hands.

"he's with my parents" I say

"how did you find us?" before I could answer her nurse Maggie came back with the doctor.

"Mrs. Grey how are you feeling?" Dr. Santos ask checking her charts.

"please call me ana" she whisper uncertain written in her pale face.

The doctor nod and check her eyes with his tiny flashlight, then her heart beat.

"I don't see anymore problem, it all looks good the drugs finally gone in your system all you have to do is get your strength back and back to your health" he smile kindly at ana but ana is looking so lost.

The doctor told me that she can go home tomorrow and I ask him if she's ok to travel back to Seattle and since my mother is a doctor he said its ok. Its only a few hours of flight from here to Seattle.

I send a text to my mom telling her that ana has woken up and wanted to see teddy, she reply almost immediately and says that they will be here in an hour.

Ana remain silent and just keep staring at the window, not even a glance in my way. I don't even know what to say to her, we seems like a stranger to each other.

The door open with a thud and I see my son running towards ana smiling so widely.

"mommy!" he yell and ana whip her head so fast hearing our son's voice.

"oh my teddy" ana grab teddy under his arm and bring him to her lap, checking every inch of his body.

"your looking so handsome" she whisper, tears in her eyes.

"grandma and grandpa take care of me… and we went to the zoo and we eat Mcdonalds mommy" he say happily.

"look mommy I have a lots of toys" teddy show his new car toy that his holding.

Ana only can do is smile and gazing to him like this is the first time she see him.

"I'm so happy that your happy with them' she whisper, running her hand to his face and hair.

My mother motion for me to follow her and dad outside, to give Ana and Teddy an alone time.

We step outside quietly and just wait on the hallway of ana's room. I told my parents what the doctor told me.

We don't know how long it pass but when we hear nothing, we decided to check on them only to see them asleep, holding on each other.

My parents said bye and return to the hotel to pack our things and make the arrangement.

"Mrs. Jones" I say

"Mr. Grey everything are ready, little Teddy's room is ready and so is Mrs. Grey" I sigh relief.

"thank you Mrs. Jones ana has the clear to be home tomorrow" I keep looking at my son and wife.

"have a safe flight sir' we hang up and I keep standing just gazing to them.

They are here and safe.

I want to check the videos that are heavily sits on my inbox but I have no strength to check it, afraid of what is on that videos.

Because I know that whatever it is I'm going to lose my shit and I don't want it to happen in the presence of my son and ana.

I let them sleep while I arrange for the necessary arrangement for our departure tomorrow. I don't know what ana's reaction but I am not leaving Detroit without them.

Teddy woke up just after lunch and Taylor bought us some food to eat. We are halfway through our late lunch when ana woke up and calling teddy's name and immediately relax when she sees us eating.

"what would you like to eat? There is soup and cut fruits" I ask.

"uhm… some fruit and the soup… thank you" she whisper.

I smile at her and get the rolling table setting the soups and bowl of cut fruits in front of her.

She managed to eat half of the soup and slowly eating her cut fruits.

Teddy is happily playing with his car toys besides ana and she just keep staring at him.

It's time for teddy to head back to the hotel for the night and I can see that ana want him to stay but there is no place for teddy to sleep so she reluctantly let him go for the night.

"ana… I know you may hate me now for what I did years ago… I'm sorry for what I did" I say, feeling nervous.

"I want you and teddy to come back to Seattle with me tomorrow when you discharge" she still hasn't say a word to me.

"ok" she whisper.

I sigh relief that she's agreeing to come back home.

She was fast asleep and all I can do is to keep staring at her.

I miss her so much.

I want to hold her and kiss her but I know we have a long road ahead of us and a long way to get back to the way we used to be and I'll be patient and help her, the way she help me years ago.

This time I vow to do everything for her to forgive me and make them safe.

No matter what happen.

For what our future might hold for us.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH NOKUZET!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

We are on our way to the airport my parents are already gone this morning to go ahead to Seattle to make sure everythings are ready for our arrival.

Teddy are mixture of excitement and scared for a new place, while ana reassure him that everything is going to be fine.

She still hasn't said a word to me only interacting to our son and I don't blame her the last time we saw each other was four years ago and I threw her out without hearing her explanation.

I was just thankful that she agree to come back home.

"wow" teddy whisper seeing my private jet, his face is fluster in the SUV window.

"mommy look" he say pointing at the jet, ana just smile at him.

"ready teddy?" I ask.

"yes!" we step out of my SUV and headed towards the jet.

Taylor and Sawyer bought our luggage Stephen my pilot is standing by the door with the flight attendant.

"Mr. Grey" Stephen shake my hand and look at teddy

"welcome aboard young master Teddy…Mrs. Grey" he smile at my son and nod his head to ana. Ana smile a little back at him.

Teddy grasp ana's leg and hide from Stephen, we walk further and settle in.

"do you want to lay down ana?" I can see that she's getting tired.

"maybe later" she whisper.

After 15 minutes, Stephen announced our departure and we buckle in.

I want to grabs ana's hand and like I used to do before whenever we are going to fly, she hates takeoff and landing but I knew my touch is not welcome at the moment.

We finally landed in Seattle and it was raining heavily.

The moment we step out of the elevator of Escala, ana is looking around. This is her first home here in Seattle, this is the place where we fell in love.

Mrs. Jones is here waiting for us and the moment she saw ana, she has tears in her eyes. Mrs. Jones is like a second mother to ana and they bonded like a best friend when ana first got here.

"oh darling girl" Mrs. Jones say when she is going for a welcome hug, ana step back.

I know Taylor told her everything and she understand ana's reaction.

"you must be teddy" mrs jones turn her attention to teddy who is hiding behind my leg, hugging his teddy bear.

"how are you Gail?" ana ask slowly approaching Mrs. Jones

"I'm good… now that you finally here" Gail wipe her tears and clear her throat

"the dinner is ready sir" we headed to the dining room.

"thank you Mrs. Jones" I say and she's gone.

We eat in uncomfortable silence this is the first time we are eating dinner like a family but instead of a happy family, it is the opposite.

After we eat, I saw ana and teddy their rooms and let them settle. I go to my room and take a long hot shower thinking of what to do.

It been a week since we come back home and still hasn't thing changed. Ana always keep herself in her bedroom or she's with teddy and worse is every night she's screaming from her own personal hell of nightmares.

I couldn't do anything to help her, when the first night she had a nightmare, I feel like I'm dying that my heart has a multiple knife that is stabbing me.

 _I was just starting to fall asleep when an agonizing scream woke me up. I was up and running in the direction of ana's room and Taylor is hot on my heels._

 _When I open ana's room she's still screaming and thrashing violently in her bed._

" _ana!" I jump on her bed trying to wake her up._

" _baby wake up… ana" I say then she woke up jumping out of the bed like a scared animal._

 _She look around and sees us, she walk backward further to the corner of the room._

" _please… no more…. Please…. Stop" she say crouching down, her knees against her chest and her hands around her head, her body is rocking back and forth. I stand there and feeling so helpless._

" _ana… it's me…. Christian" I walk towards her slowly._

" _please no more… please stop… please" she begged and started to cry._

 _When I try to touch her shoulder she scream like I'm hurting her._

" _ana please… its me Christian… your safe" I try to bring her back but it was no used. I don't know how long we stay on the floor until she fall asleep again._

Every night are no difference, her screaming and me nothing I can do to sooth her. I try to talk ana into talking to someone professional but she's against it and Flynn thought that she's not ready to face what happened to her and our son.

" _I don't know what to do john" I say when I call Flynn and made an appointment._

" _Christian I hate to say this but… at the moment there is nothing you can do… the abuse she went through is severe, only ana can help herself" I can't accept that._

" _all you can do is be patient and be there for your son and her" that's what I have been doing._

" _but john if you could just see her nightmare…. It was worse than mine…. I couldn't do a fucking thing to comfort her" I yell_

" _i…I want to hold her… like she does whenever I was having a nightmare… even my touch… she can't take my touch" I whisper feeling my tears slide down._

 _I feel so defeated and useless._

My parents pick teddy up earlier to have some bonding time and ana is still in her room.

Even Mrs. Jones try to talk to her but it was no used, Gail said that she keep staring in her window, not saying anything.

Even in our son she seems close off, smiling that isn't reach her eyes and say a word when needed. That's the only reaction I can get whenever she is in the same room as our son.

I just finished eating my lunch when I ana came down carrying her plate that Mrs. Jones bring to her room.

She looks so much better now than the first time I see her in Detroit.

She sees me sitting in the bar stool, she bow her head like a submissive and quietly went straight to the kitchen; halfway there she bump to the breakfast bar and her plate slip through her hands landing on the floor.

It seems like she went into another world when she get on her knees starting to clean the shattered plate, horror is written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry" she say shakingly

"ana" I stood up immediately to stop her.

"oh god I'm really sorry" she cry.

When she saw me approaching her, she back away scared.

"please… I'm sorry… don't hurt me please" I look at her shock but I see her eyes like she doesn't see me.

"ana" I choke, out of the corner of my eye, Taylor, Sawyer and Gail come rushing out of their apartment.

"please….I… I didn't mean it… I will be more careful please…no more…" she pleadingly at me and my staff and me stop in our tracks seeing ana cowering away from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you ana" I plead trying to reassure her.

Then my parents came with a very happy teddy bouncing up and down from the elevator.

"mommy" he say happily then ana is like shift into another persona.

"teddy" she yell grabbing teddy and putting him behind her. Ana saw knife on the cutting board, she grab it and held it in front of me, ready to protect herself and teddy.

"please… don't come any closer… leave my son alone… " she say and teddy started to cry.

"mommy" he cry out loud.

"oh my god" it seems teddy's cry woke ana up from herself and turn to see teddy. She look back to the knife she's holding and drop it like it was on fire.

"oh god… wh…what have I done" she back away from teddy too and look around us, tears running fast from her eyes.

"i… I didn't meant it… I'm so sorry" she say terrified then run off towards her room.

I go and console my son rubbing his back.

"shhh… its ok teddy" I try as I can to sooth my son but he keeps on crying.

After a while teddy finally stop crying and my parents take him to his room to get change. I go to ana's room to check on her but she locked her door.

I can hear her sobbing from inside and I feel my heart twist.

I just lean my forehead against the door and cry silently with her.

I feel like losing it all.

I can do a fucking thing to help her and make thing better.

I can't even fucking sooths my wife and son.

THANKS NOKUZET!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I don't know how long I sat there in ana's door leaning against it when my mom came and tap my shoulder.

"son… Teddy is asleep" my mom says softly.

I just nod my head and I can see my mom is on the verge of crying.

"let's go downstairs it pass dinner time" maybe ana fell asleep from crying. Without a word I get up and my legs are numb from sitting way to long on the floor.

"mom do you think there is still a chance for my family to be ok?" I ask the moment we sat down on the barstool.

"of course… every marriage has its own difficulties… this is just a bump in the road, don't give up" she say caressing my cheek lovingly.

"I'm not giving up mom… it just…. It so hard to see ana like that… i-" I couldn't stop the tears and let it fall.

"everything will going to be fine" my mom held me in her arms, rubbing my arm soothingly.

This is my karma for all the things I've done, the subs I've hurt and my family.

"thank you mom… for being there always" I whisper against her shoulder.

"don't ever thank me… I'm your mother and we are family… we stick together and love each other" she say firmly. I don't know where my dad is.

"where's dad?" I ask pulling away from her.

"well… he fell asleep after reading teddy a story" my mom chuckle and so am i.

"I take it he and teddy had fun today" I take my fork and start eating the mac and cheese mom reheated.

"they sure did… and now I know where Elliot got the childish act" we laugh at that.

I was so thankful and my parents are always there to help me.

"I'll go and woke your father up" she pat my arm and went to teddy's room. I sigh looking at my window.

My parents are gone to go home an hour ago and I have been in my study ever since, I went to see ana and her door is still close. I check the security monitor that I had installed in her room and she is sleeping. She didn't know that I install cctv in her room but I want to make sure she is ok.

I was so focused in my spreadsheet when hear ana's voice through the monitor in teddy's room.

"mommy is so sorry… for frighten you earlier… I didn't mean to scare you" she sniff.

"this is not the life I want for you… when I was a child I used to dream to have a big happy family… I never dream of a big house or anything… as long as we are happy and have food that's all I want… I never dream of to be married to a wealthy man like your father but I loved him not his bank account" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I just wish that… I was strong enough to fight them and stand against them but… I was so scared that they will hurt you and your dad that I become their puppet… now I hope and pray that you won't hate me or resent me… like your dad's hate his birth mom… I'm so… so sorry my teddy for putting you through that" she sobs and I wipe my own tears.

"I'm so sorry too… I couldn't protect you and teddy" I whisper to no one.

I walk out of my study and slowly approach teddy's room and ana is just closing his door.

"ana" I call out.

"i… I'm sorry to all the things I've done… for everything" I say choke

"just tell me what you need and I will be there every step of the way" I promise.

She didn't say anything just nodded and went back to her room. I want to go to her and held her in my arms but I know she's not ready to accept me yet.

I turn on my heels and went to my room with new determination.

I won't let you down this time Anastasia.

….

The next morning I feel like the weight of the world are on my shoulder, I didn't get much sleep last night.

I can hear my son happily chatting with Mrs. Jones talking about his fun day yesterday.

"Daddy!" teddy greet me, jumping out of his sit and run towards me.

"Morning buddy" I greet him hugging him so tight.

"good morning Mr. Grey" Mrs. Jones smile at us and continue her cooking.

"good morning Gail" I put teddy back to his sit and take a sit beside him.

Teddy didn't stop his conversation and his happily talk about all the things he did and I was very thankful for that. He didn't mention about happened yesterday to his mother's reaction.

Gail put our plates with pancakes and beacon.

I see Gail take out a tray and place ana's food and bring it upstairs.

5 minutes later I hear a shattering sound from upstairs and I immediately run towards ana's room.

I saw Sawyer and Taylor running from his office, Sawyer went to Teddy and Taylor run after me.

"Oh my god!" I hear Gail's distraught voice.

My world stop and shatter all over again, Ana is laying in her bed and her sleeping pills are laying around her, she looks lifeless.

"FUCK! " I rush to her trying to feel if she still has a pulse and thank god there is.

I scoop ana in my arms and rush to the elevator.

We arrive at the hospital and Taylor told the nurse of how we found ana in her bed and they immediately rush her to the emergency room. I start pacing the hall way, running my fingers through my hair and tugging it.

I can't fucking believe this!

Why

Why ana?

I feel like my whole world is crumbling beneath me and I don't know what to do.

After an hour a doctor approach me.

"Mr. Grey… .your wife is now asleep thankfully she only take a few of sleeping pills and didn't overdose" he say but I can hear a but.

I urge him to continue.

"I think it would be best for your wife to be admitted to the rehab facilities to overcome the abuse and everything that happened to her" I don't know what to say, but deep down I know it was the best thing to do.

"I'll think about it" I say

He nodded and walk away.

…

I enter Ana's room and she's still asleep, taking a sit in her bed side while gazing at her.

What am I suppose to do ana, tell me.

I plea in my thoughts

Taking her hand in mine.

"please baby let me help you" I whisper to her.

"Christian" my mom peak her head from the door.

"hi mom" I say

"How is she? " she ask looking at ana

"I don't know mom…. She hasn't woken up yet" my throat feels like closing in from the memories of her in her bed earlier.

"just hold on son… this will end" But when?

"I just want my family and for her to het better" I cry rubbing my thump across ana's hand.

"how's teddy? " I ask

"his asking where you are and ana… I told him that you will be back soon" oh my son, I forgot to check on Gail.

We talk a little then Grace said goodbye cause her shift will be starting soon.

I call Gail to check up on teddy and she said that my sister came by and took him to the park. I was so thankful for my family.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I was woken up to some movement and when I open my eyes I see a nurse checking ana's vital.

"how is she? " I ask rubbing my eyes.

"The pills are all gone she should be awake any moment now" she smile and leave.

I lean back rubbing the back of my neck to get rid of the stiffness.

Ana is starting to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"why am I here? " she ask like she didn't expect to be in the hospital.

"Well what do you expect ana? " I ask harshly than I intended.

"I expected to be dead by now" she whisper so quietly but I heard her so clearly. I gasp.

"is that what you want? " I ask, shock at her word.

She didn't answer me instead, she look at the window and say nothing.

I feel my blood boil, rage run through me and I couldn't contain it, I explode.

"IS THAT YOU REALLY WANT? ANSWER ME ANASTASIA! " I yell clenching my knuckles.

"YES! " she yell back looking back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Have you thought about Teddy ana? He needs you…I-… I need you" I say sinking into my chair.

" I needed you back then… .but you threw me out… Teddy doesn't need me… he has you and your family, he doesn't need a mother like me" I cannot believe what I'm hearing coming from her mouth.

I just stare at her feeling dumfounded.

 _How could she think like that?_

 _Will she ever forgive me?_

I don't know what to say, I'm speechless.

"Is that how you really feel?... I know I've hurt you so bad and I will spend my life regretting the things I'd said to you… but Anastasia our son's need you more than anything… I-" I couldn't stand this.

I stood up feeling suffocated, I couldn't breathe I need to get out of here.

Without a word I storm out of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Six weeks later**

"Good morning bud" I greet my son who is radiating with excitement. The last six weeks is hard especially with teddy, who always asked for his mother.

Its hard to see him crying and having nightmares.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _I don't know how long I've been walking, my mind is everywhere before I knew it I was in the new born babies floor and looking through the window, my thoughts goes immediately to ana and my son._

 _Does she have any complication during pregnancy and labor?_

 _Does she have an easy pregnancy?_

 _What she crave? Or who's with her during that time?_

 _I have a lot of questions that I'm not sure if I can get an answers._

 _I decided to returned to her room and order her some dinner._

 _I was only a few feet away when a doctor step out of her room and I immediately tense and scared of what may happened while I was gone._

" _Doctor Martin is everything alright? " I ask stopping the doctor._

" _Yes Mr. Grey… .I just got a little talk to you're wife regarding to rehab facility" I don't know if I want to punch him or what._

 _Before I could say anything he continued._

" _Mrs. Grey agreed to be admitted to the facility" I was shock._

 _After saying goodbye to the doctor I approach Ana's room but stopping just right outside her door taking a deep breathe before I enter her room._

 _She is staring to her window with notepad and pencil in her hands._

 _I just take a moment and stare at her. There is no trace of the woman I fell in love but I'm still madly in love with her._

 _I just hope she will get better not just for the sake of our son but for herself._

 _ **End of flash back**_

The next day after explaining to teddy where she's going and saying goodbye, she was admitted to the facility.

Teddy and Ana talk to the phone only a handful of times in one week, she still doesn't talk to me and I'm dying inside everytime.

Flynn said that she's making progress and responding to the treatment well.

To top it all of father came by a couple of weeks ago the court hearing is coming next week I know that Carrick along his female colleagues went to ana to prepared her for the upcoming hearing.

I scared of what might this do to her progress. But it has to be done for them to pay of what they did to ana and my son.

But for now I need to focus, today is the first time that I will be seeing her. She's finally got the ok to go home.

The _ping_ of the elevator announcing that Ana is finally here and Teddy rush forward launching his self to Ana's awaiting arms.

She looks so much better than the last time I see her, she looks healthy.

"oh I've miss you so much" ana say showering Teddy's face with kisses.

"look at you, you've grown so much" Ana's eyes find mind and I smile to her and she smile back.

 _That's a good sign right?_

"Anastasia welcome home" I say a little warily and feeling nervous.

"Yeah" She say fidgeting.

"come lunch is ready" I grab her suitcase and put it down on the side of the stairwell.

Our lunch is filled with conversation between Ana and Teddy, I just listen and watch them.

I don't know what to do again and I hate feeling this way. I want to hug her and kiss her but I know she's not ready for that.

After lunch I excuse myself saying that I have something to do in my office.

I left them to have sometimes, I know they missed each other.

By the time I finish all the paperwork that needed my attention, I return to the greatroom but Ana and Teddy are not there so I went to Teddy's room only to see that its also empty.

I found them asleep peacefully in each other's arms in the media room and the t.v is on. They are watching finding Dory, they fell asleep watching it.

I take a sit in the other side of the couch facing them.

I watch them sleeping, there is the pain of longing in my chest. All I've ever want is for my family to be whole and happy, to erase all the bad and painful things that happened but I know its going to be a long way before it happen.

 _If she ever let me in and forgive me_

I didn't realize that I fell asleep the next time I open my eyes its dark outside the floor to ceiling windows and the street light is on.

Ana and Teddy are not the couch anymore with a heavy sigh I stood up, extending my arms above my head; stretching.

I can hear voices from the kitchen and I knew Teddy and Ana are there.

"Daddy! " Teddy called happily but Ana just smile lightly at me.

"Mommy is cooking mac and cheese" He say brightly.

"I bet its delicious" I say smiling widely at me son.

Ana always love to cook, I remember when I asked her what she like to do in her free time.

 _Anastasia is been the best submissive I've ever had, for the last couple of weeks she never failed to amaze me._

 _All I give her she take it like a pro, we just been finished a scene in my playroom and now I'm washing her hair in her tub._

" _Anastasia as your reward for doing a great job in the playroom tonight I will grant you anything you like" I don't know why the fuck I said that._

 _What if Grey she ask you for more?_

 _I dismiss that thought._

" _Uhm" she hesitant_

" _Go on" I urge her_

" _I would like to take a culinary class sir" she whisper and for a moment my hands stop._

 _For all the things she may asked that's all she want?_

" _is that really what you want?" I ask to clarify that._

" _Yes sir" this tine her answer is more firm and sure._

" _Ok then show me the application form" I agreed._

" _Really?" She look up and my breath hitch._

 _I couldn't forget the smile in her face that evening._

 _How bright her blue eyes and the smile that took my breath away._

 _It warm me inside and I couldn't help but smile back._

" _Yes" I whisper._

" _Thank you so much sir"_

I know without a doubt in my mind on that evening Anastasia Steele made her way in my heart.

I now know that evening I fell in love with her.

She took classes three times a week and everytime she cook for me, she prove that a way in a man's heart is through his stomach.

Later that evening I stay awake sitting in my piano holding a Bourbon and looking at the city below me.

Loss in my own thought I didn't realize Ana is there.

"hey… I-I didn't mean to disturb you" ana said looking everywhere but me.

"Are you ok?" I ask concern

"yes… just couldn't sleep" she smile tightly.

We fell into awkward silence.

"uhm… going back to bed" she turn heading back to her room.

"Ana wait" I walk to her.

"uhm… how are you?" I want to kick myself.

"I'm getting better" she whisper

"About the hearing" I clear my throat

"Are you sure that you're ready for that?" I'm worried about it.

"I don't know… I just want it to be done with it… but I'm scared to face them and rehash the event that happened" I sigh and thankful that she tell me that.

Before I knew it my arms wrapped around her and inhaling her scent.

This is the first contact I have with her.

Although her body is tense but eventually she relaxed a little to my embrace.

"Everything is going to be alright… I'm her along with our family and Teddy" I reassure her.

I feel her nodded against my chest.

After a minute or so I loosen my hold and she turn around and went back to her room after whispering goodnight.

That little contact give me hopes.

 **AN: WARNING! The next chapter is the court hearing… the sordid details of what happened will be reveal, so be ready.**

 **Thank you for all the supports.**

 **And for those who are waiting for the updates 'I love you goodbye and Till I met you' sorry for not updating it, I just want this story to get this out of my system.**

 **Multitasking is not my thing *wink***

 **Let me know what you all think about this chapter. Until next time!**

 **Happy valentines day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **I don't know how trial proceeding.**

 **Sorry in advance!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

My father and his partner Mrs. Cruz has been in the apartment throughout the past two weeks.

They been preparing Ana for the up coming trial and I see her getting nervous, scared and tense. Her nightmare is getting worse every night she screaming and thrusting around her bed.

It pain me to see her this way but there is nothing I could do, she still won't let me to get near her.

Today we are all going to face the monsters that did this to her, to us.

"Ready?" I ask ana who is staring on the window of the Car.

"yeah" she quietly said. I grasp her hand and give her an encouragement squeeze and thankfully she accepts it.

We are park on the back of the building cause the media got whine on what is happening and I almost fired all my employee because of this.

We are going to use the secure entrance of the building to avoid them.

Ana is wearing a black dress and sunglasses.

"I'll be here Ana… always" I try to reassure her.

Taylor knock on my window signaling that its time to enter the building.

Letting out the breath that I didn't know I was holding, I give Ana's hand a squeeze again before I step out if the car and open her door.

The moment we pass the threshold of the door, Ana get tense and fear is written all over her face.

My father and Mrs. Cruz are already there waiting for us. Teddy is left with Sawyer and Gail along with Mia at the penthouse.

My mother, Elliot and his wife Kate is here to support Ana.

We been sitting for 15minutes but for us it feels like hours, we just want to get this done with.

The minute Jack and Elena enter the court room, I can feel Ana is getting scared and retreating from her sit. While the two monsters are smirking in her direction making fist clench and all I ever want to do is kill them with my own hands, draining the life out of them.

We are sitting on the front row along with my family, my mother is on the left side of ana and me on her right side.

Another 15 minutes went by going through the oath and rules.

"I am here to call in witness stand Mrs. Anastasia Grey" I don't want her to go there alone but I have to let her hand go.

Ana stood up then proceeds to take a stand.

"Mrs. Grey do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" said the prosecutor to ana.

"yes… .yes I do" I know she's trying to be brave.

She take her sit and Mrs. Cruz stood up and approach her with a impassive face.

"Mrs. Grey will you tell us a little about yourself?" she ask.

"I was born in Montesano but raise to Detroit when my father got job offer there when I was 5 years old" ana say

"what you're parents like?" Before ana could answer Elena and Jack's lawyer object

"What's with the question?" he ask. Jeffrey Allen is known to be ruthless and heartless bastard of a lawyer.

"your honour I'm just here to ask how her life growing up" Mrs. Cruz answer glaring at Allen.

"please attorney Cruz continue" judge Smith said.

"Uhm… we don't much but its enough for us to be happy and have food in our table everyday" ana say with a hint of smile remember her parents.

"Even if we are not rich or anything, we love each other"

"do you remember of what happened to your parents Mrs. Grey?" ask our lawyer

"Yes… I was at my friend's house for sleep over and my parents had planned to celebrate their wedding anniversary… it was late when a police officers came to tell me what happened to my parents" I can see that its hurt her talking about it.

Ana spoke how she got into foster home and then when she turned 18, she got a job as a waitress in a club called blue moon. After working there for a few months the owner ask her if she wants a job that paid lot more than what she earned as a waitress.

Since she wants to really go into college she accepted and started the training to be the perfect escort.

I feel the hot rage, sadness, and a lot of things I couldn't explain, knowing she lose her virginity in not so pleasant way. I hate to think the young Anastasia Rose Steele doing everything just to survive in this cruel world.

"I have nothing to ask you're honor" Mrs. Cruz take a sit beside my father.

"so Mrs. Grey…. In other word you're a hooker?... a very expensive whore?" the bastard ask looking at ana with judgement.

"objection!" my father stood up and yell.

"attorney Allen speak in that manner again and I will throw you out" the judge say slamming his hammer down hard.

"I opologize" he isn't.

"Mrs. Grey how did you meet your husband Mr. Christian Grey?" ana look at me nervously. I just nod my head to her know it was ok to tell him how we met.

"he came one night to the bar and… the manager know who he is… the manager introduce us" she stop looking down in her lap.

"so… I would have guess that he paid for your service" the piss of shit lawyer smirk.

By the time the fucker asked all he want to ask, I want to pounce on him and smash his head like a piece of shit that he is but my mother and Elliot hold me down.

"your honor I'm going to play a video that took places four years ago" Mrs. Cruz play the same video that broke my world and Ana.

The video only run for 20 minutes.

"Mrs. Grey will you please tell us about this video and the event before it happened?" she ask gentle smiling at ana kindly.

"a week before that… Mr. Hyde was my boss at that time, he asked me to come in his office" ana took a shaky breath then continue.

"he show me a picture of me in back when I was still working as an escort, then he threaten me to sold it in the media… at that time I was so scared not for me but for my husband's reputations… then he… he undo his belt and make me… suck him" I feel numb and ana starts crying. I want to grab her and took her away, took her pain and anguish away.

Mrs. Crus hands ana a tissue and let her compose herself.

"after he was finished… he sent me away… saying he was not done with me yet… then he has to leave for New York conference… when he returned he call me and asked me to meet him in a hotel… he said that if I didn't follow his order he kill my husband and his family… he sent me a bunch of pictures of the grey's, he knows all their schedule and routine… I was so scared for them so I went to the hotel" Ana is sobbing so hard. Every word that she's saying is killing me inside and filling it with rage and hatred towards Hyde.

"take your time Ana" Mrs. Cruz gentle say.

"he hand me glass of wine… I remember only taking a sip of the wine when I feel funny and light headed… the next thing I knew I was tied up on the bed… and he was on top of me… I couldn't move or scream for help" I couldn't take it any longer and I stride towards ana and pull her to me chest.

That bastard drugs her then rape her, his going to pay for it. I make sure of it.

"your honor I would like to ask for recess" I can hear in Mrs. Cruz' voice the sadness and rage.

Base on her background she has two daughter and two sons.

I help ana step out of the witness stand, I look up only to see Jack fucking Hyde smirk at me, feeling smug.

When I'm done with you, you will feel the pain of what you've done asshole. I glare at him.

 **AN: to be continue!…! Let me know what you all think about this chapter…. Thank you**

 **Ps. I don't know when will I be able to update, my classes will be ended in two weeks but I have to prepare for my OJT(on the job training).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trigger warning!**

 **Chapter nine**

After an hour break we went back inside the court room and Ana has finally calm down but I am not, all I want to do is take ana back home but I know we need to do this to be able to move forward and have a justice for what they did for us, for Ana and our son.

Ana once again got a call to take a sit in witness stand.

"Mrs. Grey after your husband threw you out, what happened after that?" ask Mrs. Cruz

"I went to my father's home town in Montesano and I stay there till I went into labor" I didn't know that she has access to their house there.

"how Mr. Hyde got you into Detroit?" Mrs. Cruz ask.

"I went into labor and one of the nurse there is an ex of my husband and the next morning Mrs. Lincoln is there" I can see that ana is trembling.

"why didn't you call your husband? Instead you went in Montesano?"

"I was going to contact him but…I got an email from the unknown number stating that if I went or contact him they will kill him and his family" the more I hear this the more I feel the shame and guilt of what my action did.

"after Mrs. Lincoln went to see you what happened?"

" Mrs. Lincoln show me a photo of my husband with a woman…. Then she told me that I have no place to go and I have no choice but to do what she told me to do… I couldn't do anything cause she was holding my new born baby" Ana is crying again.

I remember that picture she was saying, that was a few months after I threw her out that Elena convince me to take a new submissive, I agreed to meet her but I couldn't do it but eventually I go for it and wield all of my frustration to the poor girl, that was the first I broke a skin to my submissive.

"after the doctor clear me to go home Mrs. Lincoln brought me into a small cabin just outside Seattle area… after she drop me off and lacking me their she left only coming in once a week… my son and I stay there for a couple of months then we travel to Detroit" all this time she was just under my nose.

 _I'm such a fool and idiot._

"when we finally arrived in Detroit I knew immediately that our life will be hell… Mr. Jack was there waiting for us" I was shaking in anger.

"after few days Mr. Jack invited his friends and….he force me to take some pills… when I couldn't swallow it he grab my son and… held a knife to his neck… I beg him to stop… so I took the pill and after that I feel numb and his friends-" she swallow hard and shakingly took a deep breath. She doesn't have to finish that sentence, I know what happened.

I feel like sinking in my sit and grab them to kill them both.

"your honor the officers that are assigned to the case found a lot of video tapes and pictures of Mrs. Grey with Mrs. Lincoln and Mr. Hyde in it with their friends" Mrs. Cruz hand to the judge an evidence box. Then the judge hand it to his assistant to play the video.

"before we play it, please this is very disturbing videos" she say then grab the remote and play it.

The video start and Elena and Jack is the first you'll see, then I see my poor wife,.

" _please no more" ana beg she was kneeling naked._

" _shut up slut!" Jack hit her face and Elena just laugh._

" _please just kill me" my heart clench hearing her beg to just kill her._

" _oh no honey killing you is just so easy" Elena say grabbing her jaw._

 _I see Jack grab that looks like a syringe and Elena grasp ana around her shoulder, she struggle against them but she was over powering by them._

" _please no no please" ana went limp after Jack pushed the syringe to her arm. After a few minutes they tie her up to a cross then two unknown men enter the room._

I have to look away, all I hear is the sound of whip and then ana's weak protest. I shut my eyes tight.

I can hear that those men is enjoying of what they doing to my wife.

I look back up but only to look away again. Only the glimpse but I knew it was going to engrave to my memory.

One of the men is in front of ana while the other one is in her behind while her hands are tied up to the ceiling.

My eyes burn for the unshed tears that I keep holding, look up to Ana, and she is looking away from us, crying silently; shame and anguish is all over her face.

I couldn't take this anymore.

"please stop….STOP!"I yell and I abruptly stand rushing to my wife.

"they will pay" I whisper to her ear and hold her against me. I let her sobs in my shoulder.

The judge tell me to take my wife back to sit.

The next video they play, has my blood went to boiling rage and so is my family and all the people in the court room.

It show how they hit my son and burning ana with the cigarret. My son is crying from the pain of the belt, while my wife trying to protect him from Elena and Jack.

You can hear their laughter while my wife and son are crying from the pain.

I can see my father's knuckle turn white from clenching it to tight, so is my brother.

My mom is sobbing along my wife, while rubbing ana's back trying to sooths her.

They finally stop the video and without a doubt what fate is waiting for those monsters.

The judge along the ten jury went inside but within ten minute they came back.

"no need for further investigation" the judge start

"Mrs. Elena Lincoln and Mr. Jack Hyde you both sentence to life with no chance of parole and so court order" jack and Elena starts shouting their protest and start struggling against the officers that will take them to their awaiting hell.

Their lawyer couldn't do anything to save their asses but I knew my father is not finished with him.

We cry for our victory but Ana remain quiet.

"ana its over" I say to her but she just nodded her head still looking down to her lap.

"THIS IS NOT THE END! YOU HEAR ME BITCH!" Jack is screaming while being drag by two officers.

My mom stand, squaring her shoulder then approach Elena, who is wide eyes looking into my my mother's angry eyes.

"you fucking bitch!" my mom slap Elena so hard the her head turn back and then she spit on Elena's face.

I didn't know my mom could do that but them its so scary seeing my so demure mother turn into angry mom.

When we went outside the court room, we can see that a lot of people are waiting along with the media outside the court house.

"GO TO HELL" "HOPE YOU TWO GO TO HELL" people are shouting at the and some of them throw a bunch of eggs and tomatoes.

Serve them right but this is not then end, I will make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

We been back to the Penthouse and even if we got the justice we deserves, something still not right. Ana still quiet about it and I can't help but feel uneasy about this.

Teddy is asleep for his afternoon nap and Gail is busy preparing for tonight's dinner, my parents and siblings are coming.

"Ana" I knock on her door but I didn't hear anything so I turn the door knob and peak inside the door. She's staring into spaces and I know what happened earlier has a hard impact to her, seeing the abuse she went through for four years.

"Ana" I say slowly taking a sit beside her.

"I want a divorce" I think I misheard her.

"w-what?" I stutter

"I want a divorce Christian" she says firmly looking at me.

"no…NO! I just got you back no-I can't….I won't" I can't breathe. Fuck!

I start pacing around in front of her running my hand through my hair tugging it in the process.

"there's nothing you can do Christian I want a divorce!" she stood up facing me.

"NO! do you hear me!" I yell at her but I stop immediately when I see her take a step back from me

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you but ana… I won't let you go this time" I take a step in her direction.

"why? What do you want from me Christian?" she whisper

"because I love you… the past four years of my life has been hell there's not a single day that I regret my action" I was so relief when she didn't pull back when I grasp her face with both hands, staring at her eyes trying to convey how I feel about her.

"please ana don't do this…. Ask me anything… but not divorce I won't allow it" I plead to her

"look at me?" Ana pull back a few feet away from me and started to undress herself.

Her naked body is on display and I feel the anger start to boil, the abused she went through are evident in her petite body.

"can you see… I- I'm damage good… how can you look at me when I can't even look at myself… I can't give you what you need… I- you can find someone else who is not stubborn, and beautiful and who can give everything you need" how can she say that?

"I don't fucking want anyone! How could you say that? I've loved you and I still love you! Can you see that?" I yell at her.

"when you first show my scars and hear my past did you think that you deserved better? Someone's better?" I ask

"no… I" I cut her off that's the answer I need.

"then stop this nonsense, I love you scars and no scars… let me love you like you love me" I caresses her cheek.

"I don't want to be a burden to you" she cry leaning her forehead to my chest

"you will never be a burden to me ana… I love you so much and I will always be here, I need you and teddy needs you" I engulf her in my arms inhaling her unique scent, I feel her head move.

"ok" she whisper looking to me eyes and I see it, I see our future together; we will get through this.

For better and for worst, till death do us parts.

 **3 years later**

For the past three years our life are full of progress and we started to get back to what it was before. Ana and I went to couple counseling and she continue to see her shrink aside from that she and my mother opened a new organization called HELPING HANDS were they help all the woman who endure the abuse and helping them to have a better life and job.

I am very proud of what she accomplished.

For me and her, our relationship our stronger than before, for a few months we started from the start, I took her to dinner and getting to know each other.

For a year we live like a new couple not a married couple, we slept in a different room and just settle to holding hands and bonding as a happy family.

Teddy is now 7 years old and I thank god everyday that he didn't grow up like me, he grow up a happy boy, full of life and happiness.

As for Elena and jack, well let just say that they got what they deserved and so much more, I made sure of it.

 _ **2 ½ years ago**_

 _I take a sit in the chair and wait for the door to open to see Elena. Ana didn't like the idea of me going in here but I need this, I want to see her miserable life._

 _The door open and I feel happy to see her bald head and bruises._

" _the look suits you Elena" I smirk_

" _you… you did this!" she accuse_

" _I told you, you will pay for what you did" I stood up buttoning my suit jacket._

" _I hope your wife can't forget us!"_

 _I walk out of the room leaving her screaming._

After a couple of months after my visit Elena died when she tried to escaped.

For Hyde, Taylor knows the warden of the prison where he is, and let just say that he got his own medicine and suffered a lot, and his male companion are happy to play with him.

Does makes me a bad person?

Maybe but he got what he deserved.

In times like this I would say that its so good to me.

"knock knock" I hear my beautiful wife

"hello Mrs. Grey" I say pushing back my chair to accommodate her.

"well our daughter wants something" she say rubbing her 7 months pregnant belly.

Yes ana is pregnant for our second child and I plan to make her pregnant every chance I get.

There's a lot of benefits for me, like her huge appetite and… well her sex drive.

I know I'm such a perv but I couldn't help it.

Last year we renew our vows and we been trying for baby for a few months before me renew our vows but we didn't get pregnant but after the wedding we got our surprise.

"well what my daughter want this time" I rub her belly and feel my daughter move around.

This days she crave a lot of weird foods.

"well we want some green mangos" she smile sweetly at me.

"ok then" I get up and grab my keys to buy her some green mangos.

"Christian" "chriiiiistian" then I feel a hard push

"baby?" I ask opening my eyes

"uhm…I'm sorry to wake you… but I want to eat" she say shyly

"what do you want?" I ask looking at the clock, 1:45 am.

"well I like some pineapples and salt?" you got to be kidding me.

"ok baby I'll be right back" I get up and went to our kitchen only to see that we don't have a fucking pineapples.

This days I'm so familiar with super market and I would say that I liking it.

45 minutes later I arrived back to our house on Bellevue we only few houses from my parent's house.

When I arrive to our bedroom my loving wife is peacefully asleep.

Just my luck, she's been doing this to me for the last month.

After putting the pineapples to out mini fridge, I got to our bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

 **2 months later**

"Christian" I feel a hand shaking me

'mmmm" I moan.

"Christian wake up" the shaking stop

"CHRISTIAN!" I abruptly sit straight looking around me only to see my wife standing and holding her belly.

"ana!" I panic

"what's wrong?" I ask

"my water got broke and I'm in labor" for a minute I stay sitted and just look at her wide eyes.

"Christian!" she snap and my brain and body got into action.

"ok stay there…wait there" I guide her back to our bed and run around like a mad man possess.

"ok stay calm baby' I say still gathering what we need in the hospital.

I stop when I heard ana is laughing

"what so funny?' I ask confuse

"you…you are the one who need to calm down not me" she smirk and I run my finger through my hair nervously.

"I know" I just smile at her but rush to her when I see her double over in pain.

We finally arrive in the hospital and my mother is already there waiting for us.

We don't need to wait that long cause my baby girl is excited to meet us.

I couldn't believe this is happening, we will going to meet our baby girl in a few minute.

Ana and I love's story is not easy but together we can get through everything as long as we have each other.

Life is full of challenges and full of lessons.

And I learned mine and do much better from my mistakes.

 **The End**

 **AN: that's it! Thank you for all my supporters… thank you for liking this story even if a lot of grammatical error, you all stay and read not only this story but all of my story.**

 **So thank you, thank you so much! Until next time… bye!**


End file.
